


Spoiled

by ThoseDaysThatWill



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Winnipeg Jets, lots and lots of fluff, poetic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseDaysThatWill/pseuds/ThoseDaysThatWill
Summary: On April 14, 2019, the Winnipeg Jets won Game 3, in St Louis, 6-3.





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't get to see the video before it was edited, I'm sorry. 
> 
> For Katie, who needs more of them to read. 💙

Ben would have blamed it on post-game excitement, if he had enough cognitive ability to form words. His only thought as he walked down the tunnel, riding the high of the win, was of one person. An energy win like that always made him—honestly, it made _all_ of them horny as all hell. This is why bench position was carefully regulated after the fourth goal went in. Adam couldn’t be trusted on national television at all, and they learned the hard way that Brandon was no better. Mark used to be, but even _he_ couldn’t keep it in during _that_ game. Ben was currently a ‘safe bet’ to film, one of the few on the team. At least for _now_.

The moment he was off the ice, though, he found himself with his hands curled in his boyfriend’s hair, kissing him deeply until neither of them could catch their breath. He was only a couple inches taller than Sami when they were both in socks, but in skates, with Sami in shoes, Ben towered over him. Taking full advantage of that, he pinned him tight against the wall, using every bit of the energy from his victory-high to blow his mind. Sami could do little more than ball his fists in his jersey and hold on for the ride, but he didn’t seem to be complaining about that. Ben could hear a few murmured Finnish words between kisses, but he didn’t stop to translate them.

It was then that the announcement came. Ben didn’t know who had said it, but he knew what it meant. And they had all trained the reactionary part of their brains to respond instantly to _those_ words. He had no idea who had started it, but they all knew what it meant. Ben stepped away almost instantly, catching his breath.

Sami looked at him, a little wild-eyed, and still not able to catch _his_ breath, “Lisää?”

Ben was already looking around to see who the culprit was. He knew the area they were in was supposed to be press-free, so why was the announcement necessary? He caught Matt quickly shoving his phone into his pocket and looking a little guilty. Ben also noticed that Matt had more than one teammate glaring at him. Seems Ben wasn’t the only one that caught the signal or the only one they had been yelling about. On their team, that was hardly surprising.

He looked back to Sami with a smile, “I’ve gotta get changed. But hold that thought, we’ll get back to that.”

Sami let out a little whine but nodded. He took in a few deep breaths to calm the rest of himself down, “You did good.”

Ben smiled, “ _Kiitos_. But I missed you.” He made a point to tell him—to _remind_ him, after every game since they’d been sitting him. He had nothing against Dustin, at all, except that it was a lot more exhausting to be his partner. And the _slight_ annoyance that he couldn’t read his mind.

Sami ducked his head with a smile. If he blushed, it was impossible to tell with as flushed as his cheeks already were from their all too brief make out session. “Go change, I want to celebrate.”

“And I have just the plan for us.” Ben grinned at him before heading over to his stall, forcing himself not to look back.

. . .

Ben wasn’t sure what it said about him that he had no desire to go out after the game. No, that’s not true, he knew _exactly_ what it said, and what was worse was that he _liked_ it. Sure, he could have said he was tired, which was true, he was _exhausted,_ but that wasn’t why he didn’t want to go out. And they could have found a place where his hands never had to leave Sami, but that just wasn’t good enough. He didn’t want to share this moment with the team, or strangers, or anyone at all. He didn’t want anything to take his attention off of him even for a moment. If that’s what being in love was about, he wondered why he had resisted it so much before. But he knew the answer to that, too.

There was something about Sami laying on white sheets, his hair splayed out like a halo, the blush running down the pale skin of his neck and chest. It made him look as innocent as Ben knew he _wasn’t._ Braced over him, pushing all too slowly inside of him, Ben liked to watch as that feeling took over Sami, those looks that he now understood was for him and _only_ him. Those looks that no one had ever seen, that no one _would_ ever see, except him. Meeting his eyes in that moment surpassed even the words they had shared, and the connection they couldn’t explain.

Sami reached up a hand to slide over his shoulder, pulling him closer, just as he had done the first time they kissed. While the gesture seemed a little chaste, Ben could read it perfectly. He was going too slow, Sami wanted more. If he didn’t get what he wanted, the demands would quickly follow, the first Finnish words Ben had ever learned. Words he understood not because he looked them up, but because he knew what Sami wanted, what he needed. _Lisää. Nopeammin. Kovemmin. More. Faster. Harder._ And Ben gladly obeyed.

There was a moment, just after they both finished, that the whole world seemed to stand still. Before either of them was able to regain any semblance of coherent thought, he would watch Sami’s eyes slowly open and meet his. It was a moment permanently engraved in his mind, an emotion he couldn’t put words to—that he didn’t _want_ to put words to because making it take that earthly shape would somehow lessen it. It was a very fleeting moment, but it was always there, and he loved it. He’d never spoken to Sami about it, but he was sure he knew it just as well.

Usually Ben would join Sami in the shower (he’d gotten used to the fact that Sami couldn’t fall asleep without showering, no matter what) but the idea of standing up on his own two feet was more than he could handle just then. He flipped on the West Coast game, burrowed under the covers, and closed his eyes.

From the bathroom, Sami raised his voice to be heard over the spray, “Rakas, voitko käynnistää _minun_ läppärin?"

Ben almost called back that he was too tired to Finnish, but unfortunately, he had understood too many of those words to pretend he didn’t know what he was asking. And Sami knew well and good that calling him _that_ could get him to do almost anything. “Yeah,” He yelled back, rolling over the bed to reach for the bag that was leaning against the nightstand. With a groan, he hauled it up on the bed and set about booting up _Sami’s_ laptop. Because he had asked specifically for his, Ben knew exactly what Sami had in mind and he knew there was nothing he could do to talk him out of it.

By the time Sami had emerged from the shower, Ben had reclaimed his side of the bed and was again hidden completely under covers. Sami discarded his robe and slid under the covers beside him, pulling the laptop onto his lap. “I can ask you a question?”

“Mmhmm.” Ben replied, not moving from under the blanket.

He was quiet for a minute and then said, “When you were kissing me, after the game… you stopped. Miksi?”

Ben laughed, “Oh, yeah, I meant to tell you about that. There are some things you can’t say in front of the press, that they can’t publish. So, if a guy spots someone recording somewhere they’re not supposed to, and there are guys doing something they don’t want filmed, he’ll yell something that makes the video unusable. And it tells everyone else to keep their hands to themselves for a minute.”

“So… someone yelled about their…” His voice trailed off.

“Yeah. Probably Blake, he’s usually got an eye for that.”

Sami frowned. Ben couldn’t see him, but he could _hear_ it in his voice, “Who was filming?”

Ben snorted, “Matt’s doing that whatever he’s doing for the league, filming behind-the-scenes. He stopped when he heard it, and he’s going to have to cut what he got, but I don’t think he actually filmed anyone _doing_ anything. It was just a warning.”

“It was one of us?”

“Mmhmm, but he won’t do it again.” Ben gave a deep yawn, “You can put the volume up on your laptop, I don’t care. It won’t keep me awake.”

He yanked the blanket off Ben’s face, “You are not watching with me?”

Ben groaned, “I’m _old_ you know.”

Sami laughed, “Not _that_ old.”

“Old _enough_. But you know… Bailey will be so mad if you watch without her.” He had been trying to think up an excuse to convince him to wait, and that had been the best he could come up with. Which just went to prove how fried his brain was. Though it wasn’t _too_ bad as bad excuses went, since they _had_ been re-watching all of seven _together_ to prepare for the new season.

Sami shook his head, replying right away as if he’d already considered that, “We will watch again, I want to see it on the big TV. But I have to watch tonight, I don’t want to get… to get…” He frowned, “What is that word?! To get… messed up?” He made a frustrated growl and Ben knew he wasn’t supposed to laugh at what he called the ‘broken translator sound’.

“ _Spoiled_.” He offered.

Sami gave him a curious look, “ _That_ is the word?”

Ben opened his eyes, just to see the face he was making at that, “If you mean you don’t want someone to tell you what happens before you watch it, yeah.”

“That is a _stupid_ word for that. It means other things!”

Ben couldn’t help the laugh, “I guess so… but that’s the word we use.”

“Oh well… I don’t want to be _spoiled_.” Sami stuck his tongue out as having to use the word that way tasted bad, “You need a different word.”

Ben probably wasn’t supposed to find that charming, but he did. “I’ll let the people that write the English language know.”

Sami scoffed at that, “Go to sleep. I will watch again with you and Bailey when we are home.”

“As long as you don’t spoil me.” Ben moved his pillow closer to Sami and flopped back down, laying on his stomach and pressing his hip against Sami’s leg. 

Sami’s voice was soft, “I spoil you in _other_ ways, rakas.” 

Ben smiled, there was no denying that. He heard shutter sound of Sami taking a picture with his phone, probably for Instagram. A second shutter sound, and Ben had a feeling  _that_ picture wasn't to be shared publicly. Soon he was drifting off to sleep to the opening notes of season eight and feeling of Sami absently petting his hair.


End file.
